Come Now, My Friend
by rizeybreezy
Summary: "We're friends. Aren't we, Viola?" Just a written format of one of the endings. One-Shot.


Papa said we would be moving out to the country side, a place where we wouldn't have to think about mama anymore. Where we lived, there weren't many other houses, but that was okay. Just down the way, there was another little girl just like me! At first, I was reluctant to meet her, because in my previous friendship endeavors I had never been successful. But this time was different. I knew I had to try and be friends with this girl, not just for myself, but for Papa too. The girl's name was Ellen, and the first thing I noticed about her was her striking purple hair. I had never before seen anyone whose hair was such a vibrant shade, and as I looked at her gorgeous locks, it was almost as if I was being pulled in.

I didn't understand how exactly we became friends so quickly. Was it her power drawing me in? She had always told me that she could do things no other ordinary children could, but of course I didn't believe her. Although I wasn't much older than her, I didn't believe in magic as firmly as she did. I was incredibly stubborn and astoundingly ignorant. How could I have not seen this sooner? It was so painstakingly obvious! Why else would I get lost every single time I went over to her house? Every room I walked in was one I had never seen before, as if the structure of the house was changing around me. And that's exactly what it was. Perhaps her abilities had thrown off my perception... Even so, I don't quite recall the time we shared together. It was incredibly short, and all I can remember from out time together is a trance-like feeling, as if I wasn't truly there. When I would come home from school to Papa, I would always find myself asking to go over to Ellen's. It was as if I had no control of the words coming out of my own mouth.

Slowly but surely, I was becoming Ellen's pawn. I was just too stupid to realize it. Why didn't I turn back when I saw Ellen wasn't at the door waiting for me like usual? What on Earth possessed me to solve every last one of those ridiculous and painstaking puzzles? Each one of those puzzles brought me a step closer to death, didn't they?

Why don't I just turn back now? It isn't too late... Although I suppose this is Ellen's room. She's my best friend, after all. How silly of me to think otherwise. Each one of those puzzles was merely a test after all. A test to see if I was truly worthy to be called a friend of Ellen's! Now, I'll open the door and see if she's alright.

_"What... Why... Grrrahhh... Nghhh... Elllgggnnnn... GRAAAAAAAH!"_

Why would Ellen pour this down my throat? Why would she cause me so much pain? What body is this? Whose body is this? Where am I? **WHAT'S HAPPENING?! IT HURTS DADDY PLEASE HELP ME IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS PLEASE ELLEN STOP PLEASE GIVE ME MY BODY BACK ELLEN DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WHERE ARE YOU GOING PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!**

_"Ghg... ...gha ...hh... ...hh ...hh..."_

That's all I can say. All of this pent up emotion and terror inside me, and I find that I can't even form a single word.

_"Boy, you're stubborn."_

Ellen knows. She did this to me... Was she ever my friend? As she speaks, she presses her foot against my pathetic body, and I feel myself hit the ground.

_**Thud.**_

"How long are you gonna keep chasing me for? You know that body won't last long. Huh? Give it back? Now why would I do that? You were the one that gave me this body in the first place. Hm? Just for a day? I did say that, didn't I?"

IT HURTS ELLEN IT HURTS DADDY YOU'RE THERE I KNOW YOU ARE I CAN SEE YOU PLEASE HELP ME YOU LOVE ME DON'T YOU DADDY? DADDY WHY DID YOU CALL ME A MONSTER PLEASE IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS.

I see you there, daddy... Please help me... It's me, Viola... Why are you pointing your gun at me? Don't you love me, daddy?

_"Ffa... ahh.. th..." DADDY PLEASE HELP ME! PLEA-_

_**BANG.**_

_"Dahh... da... di..." Dad... It's me... It's Vi-_

"YOU MONSTER!" He screams, and the last thing I see is my father aiming his gun at me and pulling the trigger.

_**BANG.**_

And, without knowing what truly happened, without even trying to understand the situation at all... the hunter shot his loyal dog.


End file.
